4 Years Too Long
by TMSharp819
Summary: Beca had fallen in love the summer she spent in Germany before senior year of high school. She never told them her feelings. Will they ever know that she hasn't stopped thinking about them in 4 years?
1. Chapter 1

Beca likes to reminisce on her summer in Germany. Her host family was so sweet. They had only one child, and he was 6. They had always wanted to host someone. Beca loved learning the language. She had 3 years from school, but nothing teaches you more than being in the country, and speaking it constantly.

The summer passed all too quickly, and soon the school year was about to start. Beca didn't want to leave. She loved her host family. She felt more welcome there than at her own home in the states. They treated her like family. She was brought along to all the gatherings, and was greeted by loving embraces.

At one family gathering, Beca had seen one of the most gorgeous specimens she had ever laid eyes on. Her host family saw that she had noticed their niece, so they decided to introduce one another. From that moment on, they were inseparable until Beca had to go back home. Promising each other that they would write often. Planning to visit back and forth./p

Their last embrace felt like they were saying goodbye forever. Which for all they knew, they were. Beca didn't want to let go. She didn't to leave, but her plane was boarding, and it was now or never. She gave her host family one last hug, and boarded the plane./p

Beca was already beating herself up for not telling the girl she loved her. For not kissing her. For not being completely honest. It was too late. The plane was taking off. She decided to take out her notebook and write her a note telling her everything. How much she loved the way the girls hair shone in the sun, and how her eyes would change shades with her mood. That when she looked at Beca, and decided to start calling her Tiny Maus, Beca could have sworn her heart was beating out of her chest like a cartoon.

Beca wrote for hours on the plane. Pages and pages filled her notebook. Describing in perfect detail how one person could capture her heart in such a short time. How she loved cuddling with her under the sun, trying to decide what each cloud looked like. Laughing for hours on /

She had never felt a love this strong, and she was sure that she never would again. This blonde goddess had stolen her heart, and Beca was never planning on taking it back.

Beca never sent the letter. She never sent any letter, but neither had the other girl. Both too stubborn to write first she guessed. She decided to keep it or herself, and a reminder of the summer she had met her true love, even if she were to never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca loves to think back to that summer of love and happiness when she feels like shit. That seems to be all the time now. Her and Jesse have been fighting so much she doesn't even know why. Well, that's not true. She knew why. It's because her heart didn't belong to him. It never had, and it never will. It will always be with Luisa.

Her mind has been swimming through images of the blonde beauty so much so, that when said blonde was in front of her performing at the Car Show, she didn't even think anything of it.

It was until she heard that accent she knew so well that she finally realized it was no longer one of her fantasies, it was reality. Her reality. /p

"Barden Bella's. You came here to see us? Is it because you are, what do the American kids say, jelly," Luisa asks is a snarky voice.

"We are so not jelly," Chloe retorts.

Beca is trying so hard to act as if her heart isn't beating wildly. She's hoping that Luisa will give her a look like she remembers her. Maybe she doesn't. Beca decides to put on her front. No one will toy with this mouse.

"We should really thank you for making this tour a reality. You know, with your bumbling ineptitude." Luisa looks to the man next to her. "We should send them something. A fruit basket?"

"Yum yum," Luisa's second in command responds with.

"Or would you prefer mini muffins."

Beca decides she should say something, being the leader of the Bellas. "Okay, we didn't come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the worlds where we're gonna kick your ass."

"You? You are the kicker of ass? You are so tiny, like an elf, or is it a fairy, sprite," Luisa looks to her second in command to help her with the word she's looking for.

"Troll," he states.

"That's it. You are like a troll."

Beca wants to blurt out saying, "You used to call me your tiny maus," but decides against it and goes with her second thought. "You are physically flawless."

Luisa smiles. "Thank you."

"But it doesn't mean I like you," Beca adds to not be suspicious that she knows her.

Chloe jumps in to try and save Beca from some embarrassment. "We are not scared about the world because when the Bella's step on stage, we are gonna blow minds."

Beca spaces out when Luisa's friend and Amy start bickering.

"Darlings, please take my advice. Don't try to beat us. You can't. We are the best. And now I really need to go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you."

"Okay, just because you are making me very sexually confused, does not mean that you are intimidating." Beca spaced out by then. Giving up trying to make sense of the words falling out of her mouth.

She knew Luisa had this spell over her, but she had hoped that the mask she put on would have saved her from this. Beca was never good at being anything other than a puppy around her. Always happy to see the blonde, no matter how she was feeling. Luisa will never know her feelings because she was too shy to say anything now. Luisa probably had someone by now. She never knew what her orientation was anyways. They always lived in the moment. That was so long ago. Luisa has probably forgotten all about her.

Luisa almost died as soon as she saw her tiny maus. How could she not know that she was the leader of the Barden Bella's. She had tried keeping track of her once she went home to the States. Luisa never got the chance to tell her tiny maus that she loved her, and there is no way that her maus is still single. Luisa was not going to make a fool of herself by confessing the feelings she wanted to convey years ago, just to be shot down. She couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca knew that she had to break up with Jesse. It was only right. She knew that she never loved him, but she thought that she could just keep up the façade. Jesse would never know. It wasn't until she saw the woman she's been thinking about nonstop, that she realized just how wrong it was to lead Jesse on.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I can't do this anymore," Beca stumbles out the words.

"What do you mean Beca? I thought we were happy," Jesse questions. Tears brimming his eyes.

"Jesse, you know this hasn't been working out. You can't hide that. We fight all the time. I have to be honest with you. I… I'm in love with someone else. I-"

Jesse cut her off. "Is it Chloe? Are you in love with her? I mean, I know you guys are close, and I mean, she did walk in on you naked in the showers and make you serenade her, but I thought-"

"Jesse, stop. I don't love her. You're correct on the person I'm in love with being a woman, but it's not Chloe. You've never heard of her. Well, I mean, I've never told you about her. I was never planning on telling you about her. I was just going to keep it hidden forever, but then I saw her for the first time in 4 years last night, and I just,"Beca dragged on. She knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. If she stopped to take a breath, she may never have told Jesse all of this. He is still her best friend besides Chloe. He deserved to know.

"Wait, Bec, are you telling me that the woman you're in love with is in Das Sound Machine?"

"Yeah… I, I mean, she's kind of the leader of DSM… I didn't know that. I haven't talked to her since that summer in Germany."

"You spent a summer in Germany? Why is this the first I'm hearing about this. I thought we told each other everything," Jesse retorts dejectedly.

"I didn't want to tell you because then I would have to tell you about Luisa." Beca lit up when she said the blonde's name. A smile taking over face. Something that never happened when talking about Jesse. "Her and I became so close that summer. She was my host family's niece. She was the closest one to my age, so we spent a lot of time together. She taught me more German than I ever intended to learn. I fell in love with her. I never got to tell her before I left. We promised to keep in touch, but," Beca sighs, feeling the tears forming in her eyes, "we never did. I wrote her this letter on the plane ride home, but I never sent it. I tried moving on from her, but she had stolen my heart without knowing, and I never asked for it back. She still has it, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even remember me." Beca was crying by the end of her story.

"Beca," Jesse says walking towards her to embrace the small brunette, "if what you just told me is true, then I'm not mad. I see now that you were never mine. I get it. I really do. When you love someone with all your heart, whether they know it or not, you will never get your heart back. They have it forever." Jesse was practically whispering to himself by that point, but Beca heard every word.

"Jesse, you love Aubrey don't you," Beca asks, even though she knew she was right.

"Yeah, Becs. I do. I just never wanted to hurt you. I guess you and I think alike," he chuckled. "Neither of us wanting to hurt the other, even though our hearts belong to others.

"Jesse, can we just promise that this will in no way affect our friendship? That this might actually bring us to be better friends?" Beca was pleading with Jesse almost. She loved him like a brother, and didn't want this to end their friendship.

"Beca, I promise. You're stuck with me forever," Jesse laughs and he sticks Beca's head in his armpit and rubbing his knuckles on her head.

"Well if this is gonna keep happening, I don't know if I want to be stuck with you forever," Beca jokes. Yeah, she could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Luisa and Pieter were talking when the Bella's finally made their appearance at the creepy acapella fan's house. Before they had shown up Luisa was actually thinking they wouldn't. That was honestly the only reason Luisa even considered showing up to it.

"Please Luisa, ve are here. Ve might as well stay and see vhat the, as ze American's say, hype is," Pieter was almost begging his leader.

"Enough Pieter," Luisa barked at him. "You know as well as I zat zere is no point in being here if ze Bella's aren't. Ve need to be practicing. Ze only reason ve are here is to see vhat the Bella's are made of. If zey are not here, zen ve do not need to be," Luisa stated matter of factly.

Luisa was right, and Pieter knew it. Pieter also knew that they needed a night off. All of their performances were running the group out of energy. The group needed a way to remind them of why they started singing acapella to begin with. Not just because of the cmptetion, but for their love of singing. Pieter was about to speak up about that, but the Bella's had just walked in.

Damn it. I didn't even think that DSM would be here. I'm not ready to face her again. Beca thought to herself.

"Tiny Maus, we meet again," Luisa points out, drink in one hand, and the other on her hip.

Beca's heart flutters at the sound of her old nickname. Hoping that meant Luisa remembered her after all.

"Another verbal beat down. Highlight of my day," Luisa's sidekick says.

He is really getting on my nerves.

"So," Luisa begins, "have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds?"

"You wish, you gorgeous specimen." Fuck, did I just say that out loud. Beca looks to Chloe and says, "she's really in my head." Beca clearly cannot control her words around the woman that held her heart. Not that she would have cared, if it were just the 2 of them again.

"Very well. I'll be happy to send you there. I'll mail you. Large envelope. Cost nothing," Luisa replies with a smirk. Remembering their old joke about Beca saying she would just ship herself to Germany instead of a letter.

"Well it would cost more than nothing, but still cheaper than shipping like a horse or perhaps an adult moose," Pieter adds on to the conversation, clearly feeling left out of the back forth going on between the blonde and brunette.

Beca was irritated at that point. Want to just say fuck everyone and spill her feelings all over the place. Instead she said the one thing that came to her mind. "Did you ever think that maybe you're too big? It would take a fortune to mail you." Beca asked, clearly irritated. Chloe deciding to take it upon herself to drag the brunette before she did something she'd regret. "You're enormous," Beca adds on before being out of earshot.

Beca sees Jesse, and is relieved because he's the only one that knows about her love for the German, and she hopes he can keep her from making an ass out of herself. "What are you doing here," Beca asks, giving him a hug. Before Jesse can reply though, there's a sound. Something sounding awfully like a gong.

"I guess I gotta go," Jesse says to her.

"What? Why," she asks, fearing to be left without him, know she can't be trusted in this dark room with the love of her life.

"I don't know," he states apologetically, going back to the Treblemakers.

In all honestly, Beca wasn't paying attention when the bald guy, which she found out later that his name is Sir Willup Brightslymoore, started talking. Beca understood that it was a riff off, and that's all she cared to pay attention. All her thoughts were on the blonde getting into her teammate's beatboxing with someone from the Tonehangers. She could see that she wasn't as hardcore as she made others think. Beca say the acapella nerd in her eyes. It was just another reason to love the blonde.

Sir Willup announced the theme for the first round. "Songs about Butts."

Beca looks to Chloe and asks, "anything on the radio, right?"

Sir Willup announces that Das Sound Machine will start. Of course they chose Thong Song, and of course Luisa had chosen to sing the line, "let me see that thong." What Beca was not expecting was Luisa pointing at her when she sang it.

When it was the Bella's turn to sing, Stacie took it upon herself to sing "Low," and decided it was necessary to drop it low in front of Luisa. Stacie, back the fuck off my girlfriend. Beca thought to herself, contemplating dragging her away from Luisa. Where had that thought come from. Luisa isn't mine. She probably doesn't even have feelings for me.

The riff off was a blur to Beca. Her only thoughts were of Luisa, which is why she wasn't surprised that DSM actually won the gift card, although she was certain they had never even heard of Dave & Buster's before.

Beca started walking over to congratulate DSM on winning, but Jesse stopped her. He knew she would do something stupid if she were to talk to Kommissar.

"Hey Becs, let's go meet the Green Bay Packers."


	5. Chapter 5

The party had been going on for what felt like hours. Beca had more alcohol in her system than she intended. Jesse stopped looking after her. He found someone to talk to. Chloe would occasionally check up on her, making sure Beca didn't break down because of her break up with Jesse.

"Chlo, you really don't need to check up on me all the time. I'm fine, really. I told. It was a mutual decision, and we are better this way. I promise," Beca tried to make Chloe feel better. Chloe has always been there for Beca, but since Beca doesn't like talking about things, Chloe had found at least after the break up had taken place.

"I know, but I just feel so bad Bec," she sighed in frustration. "You're my best friend and I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Chloe was so aggravated with herself when it came to that. Her best friend needed her, but Chloe was too wrapped up with the worlds that she had been ignoring her brunette co-captain. To be fair, Beca has been pretty sneaky lately too. She didn't seem to be all in for the world's. Chloe just thought it had to do with her rocky relationship with Jesse. "Alright Becs, I'll leave it alone. I just want you to know that Im here for you, okay," Chloe states, giving her best friend a reassuring smile and a hug.

Beca was happy when Chloe finally dropped it, and walked away. Luisa was coming towards her, and didn't the redhead near her for this exchange.

"You've had quite a bit to drink. I hope you can hold your liquor than that one night in Berlin," Luisa says to her, almost lovingly.

"You… you remember me," Beca asks with shock written all over her face.

"Of course I do. That was a summer I'll never forget," Luisa tells her, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you had forgotten about me," Beca whispers. Tears threatening her eyes. "You never wrote me.

"You never wrote me either maus." Luisa moves closer to Beca, leaving almost no space inbetween the 2 of them. "I thought," Luisa sighs. "I thought I meant nothing to you."

Beca could tell that this was hard for her to say out loud. She wasn't one to express her feelings. Neither of them were good at that. "I could never forget about you Luisa." Before Beca could say anything more, Luisa was leaning in to kiss the brunette. She moved slowly in case Beca wanted to turn her down, but she didn't. This is what Beca has been waiting for since she laid eyes on her in Germany.

The kiss was more than either of them could have dreamed. There was so much love between them. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Neither wanting to come up for air, even though they needed to. When they did, Beca took the opportunity to tell the blonde, "you taste like strawberries. I've always wanted to know what you taste like. I've dreamt about kissing you. It's something I wished I had done before I left for the States."

Beca never thought in a million years that she would actually get the chance to say this to Luisa, let alone in person.

"Beca, I lo-" Luisa was interrupted by the brunette kissing her. Luisa was never one to be a softie, but this little brunette was never going to get Kommissar. She knew that. Beca was her light in all of the darkness. She was the one Luisa always dreamt of falling asleep next to. Waking up next to. The one she never had to be harsh to. Beca was the one that got away, and she was not letting her go this time.

"Beca," Luisa breathed out, pushing the smaller girl away gently, so she could tell her what she has been wanting to say for 4 years. "Beca, I have never told anyone this. You are the one person I always thought I could be myself with. I have never smiled more than I did that summer with you. You may be Tiny Maus, but I would love you to be my tiny maus, if you'd let me. Ich liebe dich Beca. More than you will ever know." Luisa finished her ramblings, hoping she didn't just ruin her chance.

"Luisa, ich liebe dich auch. I have ever since I laid eyes on you the day we met. I literally wrote you this super long, almost 15 page letter on my way home from Germany, expressing my love you. Telling you just how much you meant to me. I never thought I would be able to tell you how much I love you. I'm so happy that you feel the same. I feared that since you never wrote me, you didn't care for me, so I never wrote you. I never forgot about you though. You see, you stole my heart back then, and I never really planned on taking it back," Beca was rambling by now, and she knew, but she didn't care. Luisa loves her, and, "oh! I would love to be yours Luisa." Beca decided to seal it with a kiss, not caring who saw because she finally got the girl of her dreams./p


	6. Chapter 6

The Bella's hadn't done very well at their performance at the retirement home. Gail and John were there with their damn "Let's Talk-apella" podcast. They had witnessed Cynthia Rose catching on fire. That meant that their entire performance was broadcasted to all of the other acapella groups.

 **Luisa:** Tiny Maus, I heard that one of your girls caught on fire. Please tell me that it wasn't you.

 **Beca:** Don't worry Moose, it wasn't me, it was CR. She's okay though.

"Beca! Are you listening to me?!" Chloe was practically screaming now.

 **Beca:** Shit! Red is bitching about something, I suppose I should tune in. I'll talk to you later moose. Xoxo

"Beca, seriously, can you pay attention to what I'm saying for once," Chloe was almost as red as her hair by that point.

"I was listening Chlo. You said you wanted to go on a retreat, and I completely agree."

Chloe gasped because she really didn't think that Beca was listening to her. "Well, can you look like you're paying attention then?"

 **Beca:** I don't wanna go on this stupid retreat.

 **Luisa:** Don't make me change your name to whiney maus. You and I both know that you're little group of Bella's need to get closer. You can tell when you perform. I know my group will still beat you at The World's, but I want it to be a fair competition.

 **Beca:** I know… I just… Ugh! I wanted to go on the date I was planning for us since you'll finally be back here. I haven't seen you since the riff off, moose…

 **Luisa:** We will see each other in Copenhagen maus. I promise.

 **Beca:** *sigh* I just miss you. I want to show you how I miss /

 **Luisa:** 3 weeks more.

 **Beca:** Can't come soon enough. Goodbye civilization.

 ***smut ensues***

Beca was still feeling like shit even after the bonfire. Her and Chloe made up, but Beca needed to walk off all this stress that she's been stockpiling inside. It felt good to finally tell all the Bella's, but she also didn't know how to tell Chloe that she did, at one point, reciprocate feelings for her, but now, she's in love with the leader of their rivals.

Beca climbed over the girls, trying very hard to think like a ninja so to not wake the other girls. Today was a tiring day for all of them. When she finally made it out of the tent, she was very cautious of where she stepped. There was no way that she was going to get trapped in one of those nets again. Especially with everyone sleeping.

Beca was snapped out of her thoughts pretty quickly when someone, or something, grabbed her.

"What do you think-" Her mouth was covered by a hand. She was really stating to freak now. Thrashing her arms, and trying to scream for help.

"Feisty maus is back, I see."

The voice stopped the brunette dead in her tracks. Beca acts calm enough that Luisa will let her go, and then she goes off of her girlfriend. "What the hell moose?! I thought you were some stranger coming to rape me! You can't do that to me!" Beca had switched positions with the blonde. Hands on Luisa's chest, so she was up against the tree. "Do you understand how scared I was? Imagine had something like that actually happened to me…"

"Beca, I'm so-" This time it was the blonde who got cut off. Beca had shoved herself against the blonde, hard. Making impressions from the trees allover Luisa's back. Shoving her leg in between Luisa's. She could feel Luisa's breath hitch when Beca did that. The smaller girl getting the idea that the blonde was never one to be dominated before.

Beca took the opportunity to bite down on Luisa's neck, while shoving her hand down the taller girl's pants. Beca could feel the moan leaving Luisa's lips as her throat vibrated from the sound.

"Beca? Are you out here? I heard muffled sounds, and," Chloe almost screamed because of the sight that was in front of her.

"Uhm… Hi Chlo," Beca responds timidly, realizing just how bad this seemed.

"Red, would you like to join us," Luisa asked with a straight face. Beca, on teh other hand, was giving her the death glare, even though Beca would've been completely happy with that happening.

"You don't have to say yes Chlo, honest." Beca was trying to urge her out of the idea.

"Actually, I have wanted to do some experimenting, like I told you last night. Is this why you turned away? Because you are with her," Chloe asked, gesturing to the German. "Just tell me one thing, Bec."

"I tell you everything Chlo."

"Promise this won't affect our friendship negatively…"

"What are you-" Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips on her own. Beca could almost feel the holes burning into her skull from Luisa. Beca couldn't help but enjoy it. Luisa was the one that suggested this, which is exactly why Beca snaked her hand back into Luisa pants. Rubbing the blonde's clit through her underwear. Beca couldn't help it, she turned to kiss the blonde, but Chloe grabbed her by the waist and bit hard on Beca's neck. Leaving a very large mark as a reminder.

"Don't mark my maus too much Red. I'm very possessive," Luisa practically growled at the redhead, grabbing her by the shirt, and pulling her close. Luisa latched onto the Chloe's neck, leaving a very deep purple mark on her neck.

Beca would've been entirely jealous of what was happening if she didn't still have her hand in Luisa's pants, deciding now was a good time to move from over the lacy (she imagined it was black) thong, to under them. Shoving her finger into the blonde.

Luisa let go of Chloe's neck, long enough to moan. Chloe took the opportunity to do the same thing to Luisa. Beca moaned at the sight, deciding that her other hand needed to get in on the action. She shoved her other hand down Chloe's shorts. She almost moaned again feeling the smooth skin, and no underwear.

While Chloe was busy biting every possible inch of Luisa's right side, Luisa was kissing Beca hard, moaning into her mouth. Beca moaning back. Beca quickened her pace for both of them. She could feel both of their walls starting to clench. She moved faster and faster. Making them moan louder with each pump.

Chloe came first, nearly screaming in ecstasy. She nearly collapsed to the ground with her orgasm washing over her.

Beca was sure that Luisa's orgasm would be hard to figure out because she never made a sound when she came. Tonight was different.

"Ooooooh, BECA!" Luisa didn't intend to scream the brunette's name. She wasn't one for calling attention to herself during sex.

Beca was dripping by this point, hoping someone does something to her before she has to take matters into her own hands. Her thought were interrupted when she noticed the wind hitting her core, and being against the tree. Luisa had picked her up.

"Now, tiny maus," Luisa spoke, "no holding back. If I didn't, you can't."

Beca didn't even get to answer because Luisa was thrusting 2 fingers in her. Moving her tongue skillfully over the smaller girls clit. Beca did as told, and didn't hold back for once.

"Fuck Luisa! Oh fuck! I'm s… so cl….close," Beca was barely able to catch her breath. She was screaming almost to the point where there is no way anyone was still sleeping. She knew everyone could hear her, and she didn't care. Luisa was so skilled, and Beca could never get over that she was actually having sex with the women she thought of every time she would touch herself. Dreaming of this, but not believing it would actually happen.

"Let it all go Beca."

That was all she needed. "LUISA," Beca screamed as loud as she could. Thrusting her hips faster to the movements of Luisa's fingers inside her. She could feel her orgasm coming hard. She could feel her core's heartbeat. Her legs twitching against Luisa's face.

Luisa cleaned her up, and made sure she put her clothes back on before anyone decided to come out and see who the yelling was coming from.

"I must go Maus, but I shall see you at The World's," and with that, Luisa was gone.

"That was fucking hot Beca. Can we do that more often," Chloe jokingly asked, even thought Beca knew she was being serious.

"You're so weird."


	7. Chapter 7

Beca still hadn't confess who the mystery woman was. The Bella's gave up asking. They all thought that it was Chloe, but the name Luisa being screamed out kind was kind of hard to miss.

Beca was becoming more nervous the closer they got to world's. She couldn't help it. It was finally happening. They may have gotten their tour taken away, but for Beca, that was a good thing. She got to reunite with with her love. Another reason why she was nervous was because she didn't know how the Bella's were going to react to Luisa and Beca being a couple. They planned on keeping a secret until after the results. Those who knew were all for the idea.

* * *

"You hear that," Luisa asks while grabbing a towel from Pieter. "They chant. For us."

 _What I wouldn't to be that towel right now._ Beca had to physically bite her lip from kissing the blonde. Beca's thoughts were interrupted by Luisa actually placing a hand on her cheek. The brunette couldn't help but feel her body flutter to the touch

"Don't cry too hard when you lose, makes eyes puffy." Beca could tell Luisa was trying to put n her act again, but the touching made her think others might have caught on to them.

Luisa had moved her hand away, giving the Bella a chance to speak. "Your hands are so soft," Beca whispered under her breath.

Luisa places her hands on her knees and leans over, to make a point that the brunette was so tiny. "I'm sorry, I don't speak loser. What did you say?

"She actually speaks 8 languages, but loser is not one." Pieter added.

Beca wanted to say that it was actually 9, but that would prove they knew each other, and the whole plan was to wait until after the results.

"Everything must come to an end, even the Bella's," Luisa used as a goodbye because they really needed to get on stage so they could beat them.

"Take care, and lose nice," Pieter called out before stepping on stage.

"Ha, your sweat smells like cinnamon!" Beca couldn't help herself. Staring into her girlfriends eyes when she couldn't kiss was driving her mad.

* * *

Beca was so mesmerized by DSM, especially her girlfriend. She really wasn't being biased. They are just that awesome. Beca understood their hype. She knew that Luisa was perfect, but when she was performing, she was almost ethereal. She truly was the Goddess that Beca believed her to be.

"Beca," Chloe nudged her in the side, "why don't we have a little pep talk since this will be our last one all together."

"Wait," Beca ran over to get Aubrey because she will always be a part of this. "Okay. Final performance. I just wanted to say that I love you awesome nerds. I'm so happy that Chloe cornered me in the shower when I was singing because if that hadn't happened, I never would have met all of you wonderful girls. I don't know what I'm going to do once this is all over, but I know I want you in my life forever." Beca could feel herself tearing up, but she didn't want to ruin her makeup. Beca looked around and could see that everyone was feeling the same thing.

"We need to get out there and beat dsm. This one's for us." Chloe beams

Aubrey decided to break it up by doing her signature, "Hands in."

"You guys, there's gonna be some haters out there. They're gonna look at us, Team USA, and think, 'Why is the most talented one Australian,' but guess what. I'm fat, so that is close enough. We are gonna show them who we are. A group of ethnically diverse, for the most part feminine, amazing singers!" Amy knew just how to pump up the group.

The Bella's were announced as the winners! Beca found Luisa backstage, and she did what anyone who was excited about winning would do, she kissed. Beca grabbed her by the neck, pulling her in. Luisa's hair falling down while Beca's hand raked through it. They were kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Uhm, Bec, maybe you should tell everyone officially now. Since you're pretty much eating her face."

They broke away from each other, breathless and smiling like idiots. "Yeah, you're right Chlo. Okay, here it goes. Guys, you know her as Kommissar, but her real name is Luisa, and I have loved and known her for 4 years. She's my girlfriend," Beca spills, feeling Luisa hold onto her hand tight, standing right next to her for support.

"Pay up," Stacie says to Cynthia Rose and Amy.

Cynthia Rosa and Amy dole out $20 from their wallets.

"Amy, I swear if that was my 20 bucks," Beca threatened.

"Uh... Uh... Uh..."

"What was the bet exactly," Beca inquired.

"If the woman whose name you were screaming was actually Kommissar's real name," Stacie stated matter-of-factly.

"So, does that mean you guys are okay with this," Beca asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course Beca, we love you." Stacie states.

"Welcome to the club," Cynthia Rose joking nudges Beca with a smile on her face.

"I always thought that it would be Bloe that would be together, but as long as you're happy Beca, I'm happy." As Amy is finishing her sentence, Beca brings them all in for a group hug because she just couldn't help herself

"Tell us everything," Jessica and Ashley say at the same time, further confusing Beca on which was which.

They all gathered around in a circle, Beca sitting on Luisa's lap resting her head on Luisa's shoulder. "Well, it started when I went to study abroad in Germany the summer before senior year..."


	8. Chapter 8

After spending a week in Copenhagen with the Bella's, and DSM, Beca and Luisa traveled to Germany. Beca wanted to visit her host family, and thank them for introducing her and Luisa.

Luisa had Beca go on a scavenger hunt to all the places they had been together in Germany. She had the brunette start from the airport, and work her way to the place they met. Some clues had words on the back of the cards, some didn't. The last clue just said "me" with an arrow indicating for her to go forward. There, in front of her, was her beautiful girlfriend down on one knee, surrounded by rose petals in the shape of a mouse.

It finally clicked for Beca. She finally understood today's meaning. This was the day they met 5 years ago.

"Rebecca Christine Mitchell, 5 years ago today, I met you in this spot. The sun hitting you, showing how nervous you were to be around people you didn't know. When my aunt and uncle said something to you, I saw your face drop even more. You looked petrified, but then they started walking towards me, and your face softened. I could see your pupils dilating. I never told you this, but I was too nervous to introduce myself. Beca, since the second I laid my eyes on you, you had my heart. I feared that you didn't feel the same. I'm never one for feelings, but with you it was always so easy to be happy, and impossible to put my guard up. You have always been my kleine maus. Please, do me the honors of being mine forever?"

"You know, it's mean to make a girl wait a whole 5 years to do something. I've been waiting to hear those words since the day I met you. I would've said yes the day we met, had you asked, and I am definitely saying yes right now. You're my moose, and I want you as that forever. Ich liebe dich, Luisa.

"Ich liebe dich auch, kleine maus.

All of a sudden there was clapping, and Beca jumped. She looked away from her fiancee, and noticed that her host family, the Bella's, plus Aubrey and Jesse were there.

Chloe ran up and hugged Beca. "Just so you know, if you guys ever decide to roleplay The Powerpuff Girls, I'm available." Chloe whispered in Becas ear, just loud enough for Luisa to hear.

Luisa cocked her eyebrow at Chloe, and Beca could tell she was thinking about it. Beca had been too, if she were being honest with herself.

* * *

It's been 10 years since they met, 5 years since they got engaged, and 1 year since they got married. Today is the day their daughter is born. They decided to get a surrogate because both of their jobs needed them to be quite active. Beca was a world renowned music producer, and she traveled a lot to meet with other companies. Luisa was a choreographer to the stars, as most people call it. Luisa didn't care what they called her, she was just happy doing something she loves.

"Luisa, what should we name our little bundle of joy," Beca asks her wife, while cooing at the baby in her arms.

"I was thinking Dorthea Chloe Mitchell."

"I love it, and you, Luisa Mitchell."


	9. Update

4 YEARS TOO LONG PREQUEL COMING SOON!


End file.
